One Hell of a Brother
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: Listen ladies and gents, for this play where two worlds collide, the puppets meet, and their fates intertwine...Welcome to this play where many has changed. Where questions are answered, but many mysteries unfold...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Couldn't help myself.**_

 _Let's pull and cut a few strings, tamper with the puppets, and let the curtains unfold. Positions are found, the story is about to be told to you children, so listen close. Listen to this puppeteer's story about this little master and clown._

 _The stage is set, lights, and now we shall begin_...

 _Chapter 1: Changed beginnings_

At five years old, Allen Phantomhive had been a genius. Studies, adaptability, strength, you name it. His parents had been very proud of him, and deemed a suitable leader to carry out the Phantomhive name and serve under the Queen.

Yes, he was very much a genius.

He seemed perfect, but no one's perfect. Not even God.

And so, despite his genius and personality, the imperfectness of this being had been his looks. And don't get me wrong, he was a cute gem, with a face you can't help but stare at in awe...But, it was his arm. Deformed, brick red, and scaly. It looked as though it had been burnt really badly, a permanent scar he'd have to deal with.

But you'd think that with his appearance, smarts and personality, he'd still be loved. But that's where you're wrong. It was as if that this was a curse, because no matter how amazing he was, just a look at his arm, he's shunned. Hated, despised, disgusted...

It was unfair. But his entire being was also unfair in the world.

And that was the conclusion he'd came to.

He only had his parents, his butler Tanaka, and finally, his little baby brother Ciel. The latter being two years old.

They were the only ones Allen could trust, the only ones who would accept him for such an arm.

And that was enough.

 _4 Years Later..._

It was four years later that Allen had been shut out from his brother's life. Due to his preparation in becoming the next Earl, he had to drop his childishness and work with all he had.

It was a Monday, one of his busiest days, that he had been walking down a corridor to his next lesson. Along side with him was the family butler, Tanaka, whom Allen had told to have a break though the other was insistent that he'd escort him.

Deciding to just let it be, he continued to walk. And just in front of them, a few meters ahead, was six-years old Ciel. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but Allen, already running late, had walked passed him in a fast pace. Completely ignoring the other. No greetings, no smiles, no recognition of the other even being there.

And Ciel was left behind. Staring into the space where the other should've stopped.

LINE BREAK HERE

Another day had passed, and Allen was walking through the same corridors. Deciding he had time to walk his brother to his lesson, he made his way there.

Arriving, he saw that the door was slightly open, and that a muffled sobbing had resounded. Allen, knowing the reason, stood in front of the door, looking down in shame.

"Sebastian, big brother keeps ignoring me..."

The sobs continued through the door, and Allen had already found that he slid down the wall next to the door. One knee up acting as an armrest. And a deep pang of guilt hit his heart, and he could only lay his head onto his arm as he regretted it all.

Allen didn't know how long he'd been sitting in shame there for, but he heard the sobs stop. And he decided to open the door slowly.

There, he saw Ciel getting changed by Tanaka. He was already done, and so Allen held his hand out to the boy.

"Let's go?" He asked with a smile like he usually did.

Ciel was hesitant. Just a moment ago he was completely ignored, and now his brother was offering a hand?

But, for some reason, tears dripped from his eyes as he started crying. Running, he leaps into Allen's stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Allen was shocked for a split moment, but a smile graced his face.

And off they went.

LINE BREAK HERE

"Young master..."

"It is okay, Tanaka. And 'Allen' is just fine."

"Of course, Allen."

Tanaka, the household's butler, had a soft and worried gaze at the next head of the family. Allen's fencing lesson had just ended, and was then told grave news. He had already been changed when he was told, and was sitting at his bedroom's desk, staring out the window.

"I think it would be wise if you would leave me alone." Was the small comment, and without further ado, Tanaka had left the room.

 _"They're gon-"_

 _"The Campbell Mano-"_

 _Allen's eyes widened._

 _"That's impossible!" He responded._

 _"Blasphemy!"_

Now, Allen had been very close with the two young masters of the Campbell Manor, Mana D. Campbell and Neah D. Campbell.

The two families had close relations, and very more so the children - though Ciel not so much.

Either way, he had been shocked by the news that arrived at his door. That his time with long-term friends had been cut short.

The entire household had been found dead, but Neah and Mana had disappeared without a trace.

Details had been vague.

But even so, search parties had been sent out, and for that duration of weeks, Allen had barely left his room. He skipped meals and lessons, and even quality time with the family.

 _"Sir, he is healing...slowly."_

 _"We must wait, there is nothing we can do but continue moral support."_

These were things Allen would hear through his doors, albeit muffled. And after a course of weeks, he gave up.

Gave up on being sorry, and decided to look into the mirror and hit himself. Told himself to follow Mana's words and 'Keep Walking Forward'. To stop being the 'crybaby' that Neah would always call him.

And soon enough, times remained the same. But, the two had never been forgotten, and Allen would always remember to pay his respects on the annual days of their disappearance to their funerals; they were likely to be dead.

LINE BREAK HERE

It was another night at the Phantomhive mansion. Allen was taking a nighttime stroll through the manor as usual. Passing the dimlit corridors being illuminated by the full moon. Humming a song in peace, where he had abruptly stopped.

He had stopped at Ciel's door, and found that he was crying. Walking in, in worry, he found Ciel on his bed. The other had forcibly stopped and wiped his tears, and pretended to sleep.

Allen sighed.

Walking over, he hopped into the bed and turned the other over.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" He asked.

"N-nothing! I'm a big boy, I'm not scared!" Ciel squeaked, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Mm, sure. Of course, then I should be going then." Allen moves to leave, but is stopped by the tiny hands that clutch onto his arm.

At this point, Ciel is balling and crying for the other to not leave. The russet haired male chuckled and lied back down, hugging the other.

"Shh, it's okay Ciel. Your big brother is here to protect you. I'll protect you from all the monsters." He says as he rubs soothing circles on Ciel's back.

"Even d-demons...?" Ciel whimpers.

Allen stops for a moment.

"Of course, anything that scares you," Allen smiles and meets the other's eyes, "I'm an exorcist, I'll slay all the demons who try to harm you, yeah? But big brother can't do everything himself..."

Ciel looks at him, telling him to go on.

"So, when you grow older, promise me you'll help big brother as well?"

"O-okay!"

And the two had fallen asleep in a peaceful slumber.

. . .

But the next morning, Allen was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be found, gone and lost forever...

He was then later _presumed_ dead after years of search, his grave next to the Campbell brothers.

LINE BREAK

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for the abrupt ending, now audience, be patient. All shall be revealed over time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Ha. Even after a long ass time, I still updated. Sorry. Also, look at author's note at the end after this chapter!**_

Ever since the presumed death of Allen Phantomhive, there was a waver in Ciel's childish personality. He grew slightly aloof to everyone around him, and with the mention of his brother's name did he stay completely silent. Every night he would cry himself to sleep, afraid and lost. It was one particular night that Vincent Phantomhive passed by his younger son's room, that his cold exterior seemed to melt after the death of Allen.

" _Big brother, I-I'm scared…Mummy and daddy are so busy, the other nobles mock your death…E-Everything's different…I'm scared…"_

Vincent had to strain his ears to hear the soft, muffled cries of his son. His hard eyes softened before they closed in anguish. Not many had mourned for Allen, it was mostly limited to the Phantomhive Estate, after all, he'd been a genius that outshone many nobles and their children. With competition gone, there was a possibility to rise once again. Because of this, Ciel did all he could to amazing. As though it was the only thing left he could do for his deceased brother.

" _Please come back…Its been three years…"_ Ciel's cries slowly faded, and his erratic breathing had evened; signalling his slumber.

The Queen's current Watchdog let out a painful sigh before stalking back to his quarters. But not before he could steal a glance at Ciel and Allen's rooms.

* * *

"Big brother… _Please_ save me…" Ciel whispered from inside his cage.

His cobalt eyes watched in horror as children, one by one, were sacrificed. They cried, _screamed_ , yet the distorted figures that Ciel could see only laughed maniacally. Blood splattered onto the ground right in front of his cage, and shrivelled up as he tried to get away from the approaching figure. He was crying, he was frightened, he wanted his brother.

" _Please._ "

* * *

Another three years had passed since then, and Ciel still had nightmares from the events. He was glad Sebastian was by his side, though he'd never admit that. Despite the source of comfort, there was still a longing deep within Ciel, and it was a person whom disappeared a long time ago. Too long in fact, that he could barely remember what he looked like. Faintly, he could remember his voice, his pale skin and auburn locks…Sometimes, he would try hard to recall the other, but he couldn't get anything except a red jagged line and a pentagram on top.

"… _Could it be…A demon contract?" Ciel asked._

 _Sebastian's smile became a tight line, "…Yes…You could say that…"_

As of now, he took the time to admire the snow along with his servants and the Midfords. Ciel had been genuinely happy after such a long time, and despite his exterior, he really did care for his servants. Even if they messed up every single day, with Sebastian having to clean everything up…At least they tried, with good intentions.

He let out a sigh.

Often, he'd wonder about what would've happened if his older brother was still with him. He wouldn't of been the current earl, that's for sure. Then, he would wonder how oblivious he might've been to the types of jobs his brother would've taken instead. For some reason, and with much hate, he felt as though he'd have enjoyed that oblivion…

"Young master?" A voice called out.

Ciel swerved around, taken aback before clearing his throat, "What is it, Sebastian?"

"It is passed your curfew, young master." Ciel only huffs in response, before having Sebastian escort him to his room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A quick flash of bright light illuminated an alley before disappearing. Walking out of the alley is a lean figure with a tattered cloak. The figure slowly walked down the empty streets of London, it's worn combat boots barely making any sound against the cobblestone path.

"Could it be…?" It's voice was of a male's and it was filled with exhaustion.

* * *

The light of morning came harsh for Ciel, fortunately, no nightmares had disturbed his rest. Yet, he couldn't help but feel the creeping exhaustion. He orders Sebastian for a certain type of tea, and its scent fills the air, soothing his mind.

It was soon that two uninvited guests appeared at the manor's front door. Leaving Ciel to be rather…livid about the situation. He had angrily asked the two why he'd have to house them, but prince Soma argued back that he needed to shelter his benefactors.

And the rest of the day was riddled with chaos. With two butlers competing and with the constant pestering of the overly curious prince, Ciel felt even more tired than his secret endeavours he was ordered by the Queen.

That is, until another figure is knocking at their door. The young earl is visibly annoyed and disturbed, but tells Sebastian to greet the newcomer. It was because he was around the area, accompanied by the Prince and his butler, that he hears _that_ voice. The voice that could only belong to one person in the world, he felt himself openly gape with wide, almost painful, eye(s).

" _Ciel…? It's me, Allen."_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I'd like to thank you all for reading my weird ass story(ries)! Also, this chapter is pretty short, sorry. I was going to write more, but I think I ended it at a good place. I promise I'll update...Someday...~**_

 _ **Special reviewing thanks to the following:**_

 _ **Serina Park: Sowwy for making you scream!**_

 _ **Im a Guest: Can it last for seven?**_

 _ **PoisonousDemon: I guess, yeah. Sorta, yeah.**_

 _ **i love pink: You'll see… in the next chapter that may take more months. sorry.**_

 _ **Hi: Maybe. heh.**_

 _ **Brystak2000: …Yes, I know.**_

 _ **Kj: I did! Thank you!**_

 _ **Dah1507: Thx, and my plan confused the crap out of me…so…You're in for a wild one.**_

 _ **THANK YOU ALL!**_

 _ **~ RandomAuthor-chan out!**_


End file.
